Il ne faut pas écouter au porte n'estce pas Kyu ?
by Shaikura
Summary: Un long OS sur un merveilleux couple : le Sihae.Inspiré du mini drama episode 2 partie 34[Super Junior]


Titre :

Auteur : moi

Ratings : M

Pairing : Siwon/Donghae

Note : Inspirer du Drama Episode 2 partie ¾

Note 2 : Pauvre Hee çç

Note 3 : Dans l'OS, Siwon est brun, Donghae est blond et Heechul roux

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**« Donghae, je peux te parler ? » demanda Siwon.**

**Sans attendre de réponse, le brun l'entraîna dans un couloir proche, le bloquant entre son corps et le mur.**

**Donghae était affolé, essayant à tout prix d'éviter le regard de son vis-à-vis.**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le blond d'une voix inquiète**

**Tu peux me retrouver ici, à 21h, je voudrais te parler. »**

**Le blond aquiesca d'un signe de tête et Siwon partit, retournant à sa chorégraphie.**

**Le blond était inquiet et impatient à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec Siwon.**

**Peut-être aurait-il enfin sa chance ?**

**Après tout, comme disait son meilleur ami « l'espoir fait vivre ».**

**Son meilleur ami, la joie qui avait envahit son esprit s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.**

**Il se faisait de faux espoirs, Siwon sortait avec Heechul et ils filaient le parfait amour alors…**

**Un peu trop parfait même pensa le blond.**

**C'était vrai, cela faisait bientôt un an qu'ils étaient ensemble et ils ne s'étaient presque jamais disputés.**

**D'ailleurs, un soir alors que les amoureux étaient partis en Week-end, leur leader avait confié aux dix Super Juniors présents qu'il pensait que les deux amoureux n'étaient pas si heureux qu'ils ne le laissaient paraître.**

**Les autres avaient approuvés mais personne ne s'était attardé sur le sujet.**

**Le blond chassa cette idée de son esprit, si Siwon et Heechul disaient être heureux, ils devaient l'être.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Il était 20h45, le blond était dans leur salle de répétition, attendant et redoutant l'arrivée du brun.**

**De plus, il était très étonné du comportement de celui-ci envers Heechul.**

**En effet, Donghae avait entendu le brun dire au roux qu'il rentrerait tard, prétextant vouloir s'entraîner encore un peu.**

**Le bruit d'une porte qu'on ferme à clés le fit sursauter et Donghae se retourna pour voir apparaître celui qui faisait battre son cœur.**

**Siwon fixait le blond et celui-ci en était gêné.**

**Pour cacher sa gêne, il demanda au brun d'une voix calme :**

**« Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »**

**Son vis-à-vis lui répondit, légèrement inquiet.**

**« De...Hee**

**-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? questionna Donghae**

**-Non, répondit le brun, c'est juste que…je ne suis pas amoureux de lui et je ne sais pas quoi faire.**

**-Comment ça tu n'es pas amoureux de lui ? Tu veux dire plus non ?**

**-Non…je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé…je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et je viens d'apprendre que cette personne m'aime également alors je suis complètement perdu, répondit Siwon**

**-Alors tu te fous de sa gueule depuis presque un an ?! Mais lui il t'aime vraiment ! C'est dégueulasse ! Tu comptes le quitter quand ? Pour vos un an ? ça ferais un cadeau magnifique ! dit Donghae d'un ton amer »**

**Le brun le regarda, les larmes aux yeux, les paroles du blond l'avaient profondément blessé et il répondit, la voix marquée par la tristesse :**

**« Tu crois quoi ? Que je suis un salaud et que ça me fait plaisir de lui faire du mal ?! »**

**Donghae ne répondit pas et posa une autre question :**

**« C'est qui ?**

**-Qui quoi ? interrogea Siwon**

**-La personne que tu aimes !**

**-Je…Je peux pas te le dire**

**-Quoi ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule là ? tu me fais plus confiance ?**

**-Si je te fais confiance bien sur mais…**

**-Alors dis le !**

**-C'est toi ! Voilà ! C'est bon t'es content ?! »**

**Le silence était pesant. Le brun guettait la réponse du blond, mais celui-ci semblait avoir perdu la parole.**

**A bout de patience, le brun brisa le silence :**

**« Dis quelque chose ! S'il te plait ! Tu…tu veux quoi ? Que je quitte le groupe, ne plus jamais entendre parler de moi ? »**

**Donghae ne l'écoutait plus.**

**Son cerveau ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : Il l'aimait.**

**Il avait toujours rêvé de ce moment et maintenant qu'il arrivait, il ne savait pas comment réagir.**

**« Ecoutes moi ! cria Siwon **

**-Quoi ?**

**-Je t'aime et je sais que toi aussi, répondit le brun **

**-Oui mais…je…Hee est mon meilleur ami, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre et surtout pas à cause de moi.**

**-Mais, dit Siwon, je resterai avec lui, je continuerai à faire semblant si il le faut, il ne souffrira pas.**

**Je ferai tout pour être avec toi…S'il te plaît, les gens qui s'aiment doivent être ensembles non ?**

**-Pas quand une des personnes appartient déjà à quelqu'un d'autre, répondit Donghae, le regard triste. »**

**Siwon s'approcha de son homologue et colla son front au sien.**

**Il le regarda et lui dit doucement :**

**« Ce n'est pas à Hee que j'appartiens, c'est à toi. »**

**Pour confirmer ses paroles, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.**

**Siwon ce détacha du blond et lui dit :**

**« Tu vois, toi aussi tu me veux**

**-Oui, tu as raison »**

**Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent, plus fermement cette fois.**

**Le brun ouvrit directement la bouche, laissant la langue de son aimé découvrir la sienne avec douceur.**

**Le blond noua ses mains autour du cou de Siwon, pressant un peu plus leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre.**

**Donghae se détacha du brun, à bout de souffle.**

**Il lui tendit la main et l'entraîna vers un des matelas de gymnastique disposé au sol.**

**Il prit place à côté de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.**

**Tendre baiser que Siwon transforma vite en baiser passionné.**

**Ils s'embrassaient encore et encore, ne se séparant que lorsque l'oxygène leur manquait pour se retrouver bien vite.**

**Leurs mains n'étaient pas inactives, loin de là.**

**Celles de Donghae déboutonnaient la chemise du brun, tandis que celui-ci caressait son ventre plat (celui de Dong hein pas le sien xD).**

**Appréciant le contact avec sa chair tendre.**

**Le brun était tellement subjugué par la peau du blond, qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que sa chemise l'avait quittée et qu'il était à présent allongé sur le matelas.**

**Le blond au dessus de lui le regardait, amusé, et Siwon comprit que Donghae s'était rendu compte qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de son corps.**

**Il se ressaisit et inversa les positions, se retrouvant à califourchon sur –il l'espérait- son futur amant.**

**Il alla titiller doucement le lobe de son oreille, avant d'ensuite, marquer son cou de plusieurs suçons qui lui vaudraient probablement une jolie crise de nerf de la part du blond qui subirait un interrogatoire de tous les membres du groupe.**

**Siwon continua sa descente, enlevant le T-shirt du blond pour pouvoir parsemer son torse de baisers avant d'alterner morsures, baisers et coups de langue sur les boutons de chair de Donghae, durcis par le plaisir…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Siwon se réveilla tranquillement, émergeant doucement des bras de son amant.**

**Il réalisa que son rêve le plus cher venait de se réaliser.**

**Il regarda l'heure sur la pendule disposée sur le mur leur faisant face :**

**5h34**

**Il devrait peut être rentrer chez lui.**

**Il ne pensait pas que son petit ami officiel serait ravi de le voir rentrer le lendemain matin.**

**A contre cœur, il se pencha sur le visage endormi à ses côtés et lui embrassa doucement la joue droite.**

**Donghae remua légèrement, mécontent d'être dérangé dans son sommeil, il murmura un « dodo » endormi.**

**« Je suis désolé mon cœur, mais je pense qu'il serait préférable de partir maintenant, à moins que tu préfères que les autres nous découvrent comme ça demain matin. Certes, cela officialiserait notre relation, mais je ne pense pas qu'HeeChul en serait ravi.**

**-Mouais, chuchota le blond, t'as raison…pour une fois **

**-Hé, s'offusqua Siwon, j'ai très souvent raison.**

**-Mais oui, on y croit... »**

**Ils se levèrent donc et s'habillèrent, avant de se quitter devant leur local de répétition, s'embrassant une dernière fois avant de rentrer chez eux.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**La lendemain matin, Siwon fût réveillé assez brutalement par le roux.**

**« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu dans la chambre ?! Je me suis inquiété moi !dit-il avec une moue légèrement boudeuse.**

**-Je suis désolé, mais tu dormais et je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »**

**La véritable raison, pour laquelle il avait dormi dans le canapé, était qu'étant rentré à presque 6h du matin, il avait fortement appréhendé la réaction d'HeeChul, et surtout ses questions sur le pourquoi de sa rentrée tardive ou plutôt matinale.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Deux heures plus tard, les Super Junior étaient tous rassemblés autour de leur leader.**

**Eeteuk leurs avaient annoncé qu'il devrait passer chez le coiffeur pour un relooking complet.**

**Ils discutaient chacun de leur côté quand Sungmin se figea et fit remarquer quelques détails plus que surprenants au reste du groupe.**

**« Eh ben ! Y en a qui se sont amusé hier soir » dit t'il d'une voix amusée tout en fixant Donghae.**

**Tous les regards suivirent instinctivement le regard de Sungmin.**

**Ils regardèrent attentivement le blond, pour remarquer ensuite des traces rougeâtres plus que suspectes dans son cou.**

**« Qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça ? demanda Eeteuk, intéressé.**

**-Personne, répondit-il, gêné.**

**-Ouah tu dois être très souple pour pouvoir te faire ça tout seul, fit remarquer Shindong**

**-Très drôle, dit le blond d'une voix amère, mais on n'est pas censé répéter les nouvelles chorés ? »**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**« Faut que j'vous parle d'un truc, dit KyuHyun, nerveux.**

**-Confie toi à papa, rigola Kibum »**

**Eeteuk, Hangeng, Sungmin, Ryeowook, KyuHyun et Kibum étaient restés dans la salle de **

**répétitions, désirants perfectionner leurs solos tandis que les autres faisaient une pause.**

**« Hier soir, j'ai oublié mes clefs, ici. Je suis revenu et j'ai entendu une conversation entre Donghae et Siwon…et Siwon n'est pas amoureux d'Hee, il a dit qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre.**

**-Et ? demanda Ryeowook**

**-Et je suis parti.**

**-Quoi ?! s'exclama Kibum, tu n'as pas voulu en savoir plus.**

**-Ce ne sont pas mes affaires » se défendit le brun (qui est devenu blond TT, mais qui es t redevenu brun :D)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**HeeChul était resté derrière la porte, dès qu'il avait entendu les noms de son petit ami et de son meilleur ami, il s'était figé.**

**Siwon ne l'aimait pas, il n'arrivait pas à y croire, ne voulait pas y croire.**

**Toute leur histoire n'avait été qu'un énorme mensonge.**

**Comment Siwon avait-il pu lui faire ça, il disait l'aimer, il avait l'air si sincère quand il lui disait ces mots.**

**Qui pouvait-t-il aimait ? Il ne voyait personne en dehors du groupe…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Le roux s'avança vers son petit ami, qui était en pleine discussion avec EunHyuk et DongHae.**

**« Siwon, je…je peux te parler ? demanda HeeChul**

**-Bien sûr, répondit le brun avec un grand sourire »**

**Ils allèrent dans un coin tranquille et HeeChul brisa le silence :**

**« Ecoute, tout à l'heure j'ai entendu une conversation qui parlait de toi et de Dong.**

**Hier soir, tu étais avec lui dans le local ?**

**-Oui, c'est vrai…**

**-Ils ont dit que tu avais dit que tu ne m'aimais pas, prononça difficilement le roux, dont les larmes commençaient à monter.**

**-Je…**

**-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Qu'est…qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?**

**Pourquoi tu me…pourquoi tu m'as mentis ? »**

**Et il éclata en sanglots.**

**Siwon s'approcha de lui, cherchant à le réconforter en le serrant dans ses bras.**

**« Ne me touche pas ! » cria HeeChul avant de partir en courant.**

**Le brun alla prévenir ses amis de leur absence (à lui et à Hee).**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Siwon chercha HeeChul partout où il pensait pouvoir le trouver.**

**Chez eux, dans le café en bas de leur appartement etc…**

**Il était même aller voir au supermarché.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Alors qu'il tournait en rond dans son salon depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure, il se souvint de l'endroit où ils s'étaient dit « Je t'aime » pour la première fois.**

**Il s'y rendit alors, trouvant ce qu'il ne pouvait plus considérer comme petit ami, pleurant à chaudes larmes sur le rebord d'une fontaine.**

**Il s'approcha de lui, doucement, s'asseyant à ses côtés.**

**« Je suis sincèrement désolé, souffla-t-il, honteux**

**-Qui…qui est-ce, questionna le roux**

**-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu le saches, dit-il, je suis désolé.**

**-Je la connais ? demanda HeeChul**

**-La ? s'étonna le brun**

**-Oui tu…tu avais dit que tu n'aimerais jamais un autre garçon…que moi, dit le roux, dont les sanglots s'étaient calmés. Enfin, j'imagine que tu ne pensais pas à moi, quand tu me disais ça, accusa-t-il.**

**-Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, j'ai essayé de me dire que ce n'était rien, déclara Siwon.**

**-Ça ne me dit pas qui c'est**

**-Je ne peux pas te le dire, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir d'avantage, dit-il**

**-Après c'que tu m'as fait, je suis prêt à tout entendre.**

**C'est quelqu'un du groupe n'est ce pas ? interrogea le roux.**

**-Oui, répondit Siwon.**

**-Et est-ce que tu es sûr qu'il t'aime vraiment ?**

**-Sûr et certain.**

**-Eh ben, on peut dire que tu as du succès, trois personnes amoureuses de toi sur treize, ça fait beaucoup.**

**-Trois ? demanda-t-il, stupéfait.**

**-Oui, il y a moi, ton nouveau petit ami et Donghae…**

**-Quoi ?! Donghae t'a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi ?**

**-Oui, répondit HeeChul, et il l'était bien avant qu'on soit ensemble, répondit le roux**

**-Alors, si je l'avais su avant, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, murmura Siwon**

**-Quoi ?! Ne me dit pas que c'est lui …**

**-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, coupa le brun**

**-Non, mais tu as dit que si tu l'avais su avant, tu ne serais jamais sorti avec moi, ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire.**

**-Ce…Ce n'est pas sa faute, il ne voulait pas au début, il n y a que moi qu'il faut blâmer dans cette histoire…**

**-Je n'en avait pas l'intention, ni de le blâmer lui, ni toi. Je ne peux pas te reprocher de ne pas être heureux avec moi. Et puis, finalement, c'est un mal pour un bien, vous allez être heureux, tous les deux…ensemble, dit–il.**

**-Alors, ça veut dire que tu ne m'en veux pas ? questionna Siwon**

**-Si ! Je t'en veux, je t'en veux de m'avoir menti et de t'être servit de moi !**

**- Je ne voulais pas, j'étais persuadé qu'il ne m'aimait pas, et quand tu m'as dit que toi, tu m'aimais, j'ai était pris au dépourvu, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je me suis dit que, peut être, l'amour viendrait avec le temps…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Cela faisait une heure, une longue heure que Siwon et HeeChul était partis.**

**Donghae s'inquiétait et imaginait le pire. **

**Peut être avaient-ils eu un accident ?**

**Peut être qu' Hee avait mal pris la nouvelle, et qu'il s'était fait du mal, à lui ou même peut être à Siwon.**

**Il ne savait pas, ne savait plus…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Kangin regardait Donghae, tourner en rond sur la petite terrasse de la cafétéria dans laquelle ils attendaient leurs deux amis pour reprendre les répétitions.**

**Son ami blond semblait perturbé.**

**Il continuait de faire les cent pas quand, soudain, il devint blanc comme un linge, et tenta de s'asseoir sur une chaise posée près de lui.**

**Malheureusement pour lui, il glissa de la chaise et fût rattraper de justesse par Eunhyuk (le sauveur )**

**Donghae s'assit, cette fois sans glisser, sur la chaise et bu un café qui le remonta légèrement.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Donghae dans son coin tournait en rond. Ses deux amis tardaient à revenir. Que se passait-il ?**

**Découvert ? Simple Querelle ? Avouera ? N'avouera pas ? **

**Il réfléchissait tellement que sa tête recommença à tourner.**

**Aussitôt, les autres s'approchèrent de lui inquiets**

**Ca va ? demanda Sungmin**

**Tu es tout blanc !**

**Mais Donghae n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que sa vision se troubla et il tomba dans les pommes ….**

**Les autres accourrèrent vers lui et essayèrent de réanimer le blond inconscient.**

**Celui-ci ne répondant pas, on décida alors d'appeler l'ambulance et de prévenir Siwon et Heechul…**

**Ce fut Kangin qui fut chargé de cette tache…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Toujours assis sur le rebord de la fontaine, Heechul et Siwon n'avaient plus prononcé un mot depuis quelques minutes.**

**Jusqu'à ce que le roux pousse un cri aigu.**

**« AAAAAAH **

**Y a ma jambe qui viiiiiiiiibre »**

**Heechul sortit donc son portable de sa poche et décrocha :**

**« Allo ?**

**- …**

**- Quoi ?!**

**- …**

**- Oui, il est avec moi**

**- …**

**- On arrive **

**- …**

**- A plus ! »**

**Le roux se tourna ensuite vers Siwon et déclara :**

**« Donghae est tombé dans les pommes, on l'a amené à l'hôpital, ils nous attendent »**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Une fois arrivés à l'hôpital les deux ex-amoureux se dirigèrent vers le troupeau qui trônait dans la salle d'attente.**

**« Alors ? demanda le roux. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?**

**- Le médecin dit que c'est du surmenage, dit le leader**

**- En quoi il est surmené ? questionna Siwon**

**- Il pense trop apparemment… »**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Le lendemain matin, les médecins ayants voulu garder Donghae en observation, le blond sortit enfin de ce qu'il considérait comme « enfer ».**

**Le manager du groupe, qui s'inquiétait sérieusement, leurs accorda 3 jours de repos.**

**Eeteuk, força donc Donghae à resté couché et à ne se lever sous aucun prétexte sauf, aller aux toilettes et prendre sa douche.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Siwon attendait comme un parfait idiot devant la porte de la chambre de Donghae, cela devait faire plusieurs minutes qu'il était là, n'osant pas entrer.**

**Soudain, une voix parvint à ses oreilles, le faisant sursauter.**

**« Entre, au lieu de rester là, et va le serrer dans tes bras, il en a sûrement besoin, murmura Heechul**

**- Peut être qu'il dort, dit le brun.**

**- Peut être qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de chercher des excuses bidons, déclara le roux.**

**Vas-y ou je t'y emmène de force.**

**- Je suis plus fort que toi, sourit Siwon.**

**- Ne doute pas de ma force. Allez entre, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant la porte. »**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Donghae s'ennuyait dans sa chambre.**

**Il avait essayé de sortir, mais Eeteuk en parfait chien de garde l'en avait empêché.**

**Soudain, sa porte s'ouvrit sur Siwon.**

**Il était heureux de le voir et à la fois inquiet.**

**Il allait enfin savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avec Heechul.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Siwon entra doucement, puis voyant que le blond était réveillé, il s'assit sur son lit en lui prenant la main tendrement.**

**« Tu vas mieux ? s'inquiéta Siwon**

**- Hum, oui je… ça va, répondit le blond**

**- Que s'est-il passé ? Enfin pourquoi tu t'es évanouît ?**

**- Je me demandais… Je m'inquiétais. **

**Tu ne revenais pas et je ne savais pas où tu étais et j'avais peur que… »**

**Donghae se jeta sur le brun, pour le serrer (ou plutôt l'étouffer) dans ses bras.**

**Il lui murmura au creu de l'oreille :**

**« J'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose, ou que Hee ait mal réagi…**

**- Il a plutôt bien prit la nouvelle, dit Siwon**

**- Vraiment ? demanda Donghae**

**- Oui… »**

**Siwon n'avait pas fini sa phrase car il s'était littéralement jeté sur le blond, le plaquant contre le matela avant de l'embrasser avec passion.**

**Donghae fût surpris, puis se laissa aller à ce baiser, qui devint plus tendre et amoureux, laissant ainsi passer leurs sentiments les plus profonds.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Eunhyuk se dirigeait vers la chambre de Donghae, avec l'intention de prendre de ses nouvelles.**

**Alors que Siwon et Donghae s'embrassaient passionnément, cédanst à leurs pulsions, Eunhyuk entra.**

**Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant fit sursauter les deux amoureux qui, surpris par Eunhyuk, s'immobilisèrent.**

**Ce dernier resta bouche-bée, puis finit par avoir une réaction plus que surprenante.**

**En effet, il poussa un cri aigu et se mit à courir dans le couloir.**

**Au bout d'un moment, il rencontra enfin les autres Super Juniors et balbutia :**

**« Fiouuuuuuuu…Si et Donghae… chaaambre… **

**- Oui ils sont dans la chambre, et alors ? demanda Kangin, amusé**

**- Mais tu ne comprends pas, dit Eunhyuk »**

**Il se retourna alors vers Heechul qui semblait attristé.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Heechul, décida donc de mettre les choses au point vis-à-vis du groupe :**

**« Euh, en fait, Donghae et Siwon sont ensembles.**

**- Mais toi et Si vous…demanda Hankyung**

**-On est séparés, répondit le roux »**

**Les autres restèrent sans voix.**

**En effet, depuis le début le couple semblait heureux et l'annonce de cette rupture était inattendue.**

**Seul Leeteuk restait de marbre car il avait compris depuis longtemps l'attirance qu'éprouvait Donghae et Siwon l'un vers l'autre.**

**C'était d'ailleurs en partie grâce à lui que ce couple s'était formé.**

**En effet, en bon leader qu'il était, il avait remarqué que le blond (Donghae) n'allait pas bien et il l'avait pousser à se confier à lui.**

**Connaissant la nature du problème, il en avait parlé au principal concerné, Siwon, qui lui avait ensuite avoué ressentir la même chose.**

**Mais, pour en revenir à notre histoire, Heechul était partit et Eunhyuk le suivit vers la sortie.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'appartement du roux où Eunhyuk fût invité à entrer.**

**Heechul se confia à Eunhyuk, lui disant que sa rupture soudaine le choquait un peu , que serait dur d'effacer une si longue histoire mais qu'il devait se faire une raison car il n'avait jamais vu Siwon le regarder comme il regardait Donghae.**

**Suite à ces révélations, Eunhyuk sentit un sentiment étrange monter en lui et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il s'était jeté sur le roux et l'embrassait fougueusement.**

**Heechul, au départ, étonné se laissa entraîner par cet élan de douceur et son corps ne semblait pas vouloir ce détacher de l'étreinte de son vis-à-vis.**

**Il fallait dire que la chaleur de son corps et de ses bras était à la fois douce et rassurante.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Depuis ce jour, deux couples s'étaient formés dans les Super Juniors :**

**Sihae et Heehyuk (et pas eunchul parce que heehyuk ça sonne mieux xD) qui pour leur plus grand bonheur vivaient une passion intense.**


End file.
